


To Save Each Other

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is insatiable, M/M, established relationship Snarry, hesitant remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Draco are perhaps the loneliest people at Hogwarts after the final battle. Can Remus let himself open up to Draco? Will Draco even give him a choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remus stared at the sight in front of him and bit his lip in indecision. He could just…walk away and pretend he hadn't seen anything. But deep down he knew that he was too much of a softy to ever leave the scene without stepping forward.

He regarded the young man sitting on the window sill, about fifteen feet away from him and cursed himself for not being less caring. He couldn't just walk away while this young man cried by himself so hopelessly! He stepped forward just a step before stopping himself. He wondered how he was going to be received by the young Mr. Malfoy. He didn't know him well enough to know.

What he did know was that he couldn't leave the stunningly beautiful boy to cry alone.

Sighing Remus walked slowly over to the window and watched as Draco wiped his eyes angrily, his curses low and quiet. His heart panged in sympathy and he reached out to lightly lay his hand on the shaking shoulder in front of him.

Draco's head whipped around and he stared wetly up at Remus, who was completely still, wary of being yelled at or attacked. But the stunning blonde whimpered and wrapped his arms around Remus's waist, pulling him close and laying his face against his professors flat stomach.

Remus gaped in shock, as the Slytherin sobbed into his stomach. Whatever he'd thought to prepare himself for, this wasn't one of things he was ready to expect. He stared down at him and found his hand moving on it's own to lightly rub the white-blonde hair.

He sat slowly on the window sill and let the younger man crawl, practically onto his lap. He was even more shocked when Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and cried into his neck, his body shivering. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"I've nothing now! They've taken it all! My parents, my friends, my home, and my money! I've got nothing, I'm completely alone!" Draco cried into his shoulder, his arms squeezing Remus tightly as though he needed to be as close as he could be to the older man.

Remus carefully wrapped his arms around the quivering young man and held him, his heart beating rapidly. It was such a tender thing, to be holding the platinum beauty, comforting him and holding him close. "Shush you're not alone! You've got…" Remus desperately thought of someone for the boy to relate too but only drew on one name, "Severus and…of course me!"

The young imp in his arms snorted and shook his head, "Severus is all wrapped up in Harry Potter now! All they ever do is snog and shag!"

Not able to deny this, as it was all true, Remus frowned, "Well…I'm here. You need never be alone Draco."

Draco pulled back and bit his wobbling lip, his big silver eyes imploring Remus silently, "Really professor? You're here for me?"

"Yes, of course." Remus murmured softly, his right hand rubbing lightly up his back.

The silver eyes filled with tears again and Draco's head was buried in his neck again. "Oh Lupin…"

But it wasn't Remus who was responding to Draco in his arms, it was Moony. He stretched inside of Remus and practically purred at the feel of the young mans mouth moving against his neck as the man talked.

Pulling in a deep breath Remus realized his thumb was tracing circles into Draco's neck and that the man in his arms wasn't crying anymore, no…he was breathing deeply and arching into Remus's touch, his arms tight around his neck.

When his lips opened over Remus's pulse and Remus felt Moony howling in approval, he pulled back and sucked in a ragged breath, relieved when the sting of it brought him back to his common sense.

He gently pulled at Draco's arms and winced when the boy whimpered in protest. He pushed Draco back enough so that he was staring into the again- wet eyes and bit his lip, "Draco…We can't."

But Draco's eyes were on his mouth and his fingers were wrapped in Remus's hair, "But you said…"

"I meant I could help you, talk to you, and comfort you."

"You are…"Draco whimpered, trying to move close again and pouting desperately when his professor wouldn't let him.

Fighting Moony's urge just to pin the blonde down and ravage him, Remus stood, moving Draco back off his lap. "I'll always be here to 'talk' to you Draco."

"You said you would comfort me!" Draco whined, reaching out for him.

"I will…Just not in that way."

Deep inside him, Moony was growling at Remus, angry that he wouldn't do what he wanted him to do. Remus bit his lip and watched different emotions flash across Draco's face. It went quickly from pain filled to angry.

He hated that look and knowing that he caused it. He reached out and whispered, "Draco…"

"No!" The young Slytherin shook his head anxiously and hurried away, tripping and stumbling.

"Great…" Remus whispered, his guilt flowing through him roughly.

He'd managed to make a bad situation worse! Draco had needed comfort and stupid Moony had made Remus act like a sex starved mad man. He'd come onto the depressed and desperate young man, making the poor seventeen year old cling to him and his offered comfort.

Shaking his head Remus cursed and shuffled back to his own bed. He curled up on the bed and ignored Moony's sad whines that he was all alone again. He stared up at the ceiling and hoped Draco Malfoy would make it back to his own bed alright.

"Lupin, what's wrong with you?" Severus asked next to him, his eyes bemused.

"Nothing. Well…I had a kind of run in with Draco Malfoy last night. He was in need of comfort and I think I just messed it all up. He left feeling worse than if I hadn't interfered at all." Remus sighed, his hand resting under his chin.

"What did you do?" Severus asked sharply, looking around for his godson.

"Um…Nothing." He hated to lie but Remus wasn't sure how Severus would react to his coming onto his young godson. Probably the same that he'd reacted when he found out that Harry and Severus were together, so not good.

Severus gave him a sharp look before resuming the search for Draco. Remus watched as the potion masters dark eyes suddenly glowed and followed his gaze. Harry had just walked into the Great Hall, his gaze on Severus immediately. He winked at his lover and sat at the Gryffindor table, next to Ron and Hermione.

Pushing back the uncomfortable feeling, Remus felt the painful edge of jealously at the obvious joy Harry and Severus got at 'just' seeing each other. He hadn't found that type of love since Sirius had gone to Azkaban. They had tried to get back together after he had escaped, but with no luck. Sirius simply hadn't been able to move past the fact that Remus had believed he'd betrayed James and Lily all those years ago. They had shagged quite a bit during those few years that Sirius was still alive, but they never really recaptured the love they had had as younger men.

Remus had been on a few dates, but the men and women hadn't held his interest and Moony hadn't seemed interested either. He knew it was weird to consider his werewolf counterparts point of view and opinion on the people he dated but it was important. His werewolf had a mate out there and if Remus ended up with the wrong person because he'd simply ignored Moony's instincts things could end disastrously.

But still knowing that didn't help with the aching loneliness that he felt when he fell asleep alone every night. He wanted to find someone both he and Moony could love. But he wasn't nineteen anymore and he was beginning to think he would never find his life and bonding mate.

Staring blankly ahead, Remus started when Severus sighed loudly, "I told him he didn't have to sit there…"

Remus followed his gaze curiously and felt a pang of sympathy as he saw Draco sitting alone at the Slytherin table. After the battle of Hogwarts the year before, practically all of the Slytherin purebloods had pulled their children out of the school, claiming that the school was being prejudiced against them and their children.

Draco's family, from what Remus had heard, was in shatters. His father was killed, his mother was barely sane, most of their assets had been seized by the Ministry and Draco was forced to take care of himself and his mother during the holidays. It seemed he had hoped that by coming back to Hogwarts he could escape his dreary home life. His hopes, evident from the night before, were failing miserably.

He stared at the seventh year, the blonde head ducked down, his red rimmed, silver eyes staring straight down at the table in front of him as he ate oatmeal and crumbled up his toast. Remus watched as Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat across from Draco. Draco scowled at the boy across from him but shrugged at whatever Harry had asked him.

"That's an interesting development." He muttered to Severus, who was smirking at the unlikely pair.

"Not really, Draco will always treat Harry as just Harry and Harry will always treat Draco normally. It's what they need from each other. If I hadn't shagged Harry last night, I would be slightly jealous of the two." Severus said smugly as he sipped his coffee.

Remus choked on his own coffee and gave his coworker. "Gross."

"Oh come on Lupin. It wouldn't be so 'gross' if you would just get shagged already." Severus shot back, his eyes sparkling maliciously.

Fighting back the blush that threatened to take over his face and neck, Remus stammered before blurting out, "You don't know when I was last shagged!"

"I'm guessing not within the last year."

"Oh piss off." Remus growled, his face burning with humiliation.

"See I'm right."

Remus sighed loudly and his eyes flitted to the blonde boy, talking in low tones with Harry. His eyes traced across the boys tired face and saw straight through the usual cold façade to the sad and desperate look hidden there. He frowned and looked down, wondering how his Defense against the Dark Art's class would go, as Draco was in it.

Draco's silver eyes flashed up to him and his face burned when he realized how completely he was staring at him. But it was only a moment that the cold gaze was on him, because Draco simply looked away and started talking to Harry again.

"This is going to be an interesting day." Remus sighed, and shook his head.

Nearing the end of his last class for the day, the class that Draco Malfoy was in, Remus rubbed his temples and felt his head ache building. The seventh year had done such a good job of ignoring him that he was beginning to be severely annoyed by it, instead of the relieved than he thought he would be.

At the moment he was studying the Slytherin from behind his desk, Moony stretching contentedly inside him. Remus was almost as annoyed with his wolf as he was with Draco because the entire lesson he could feel Moony urging him to just push aside his desk, grab Malfoy and just shag him into the floor. This of course left him half erect and stressed out the entire lesson. He even had to toss out his active lesson for the day and had the class reading out of the book.

When Moony filled his mind with another scorching image, Remus cleared his throat and said firmly, "You know what? Why don't you guys go ahead and leave early? I'll see you the day after tomorrow! No homework."

He smiled when the class cheered and called out, "Malfoy wait a moment please."

He saw the boy stop and waited for the class to step around his desk and say, "About last night…"

"Professor, stop. I wasn't in my right mind last night and I just…needed to be close to someone. I'm sorry I threw myself at you, it was inappropriate." Draco said coldly, only betrayed by his eyes shining brightly.

"Draco…I wasn't lying last night when I said that I'm always here for you, anytime you want." Remus said slowly, his eyes begging Draco to believe him.

The blonde gave him a simple smile and nodded, "I'll remember that Professor."

"Please do." Remus's eyes flickered between the silver eyes.

"Can I go?" Draco asked looking toward the door.

"I suppose if there's nothing you want to talk about…" Nervous at finding himself, half wanting the student to stay and pour his heart out again, Remus shuffled and sat on the edge of his desk, his fingers gripping the edge so hard it bruised them.

Draco gave him a placating smile, "Not at the moment professor. I'm rather hungry, so off to dinner."

Remus watched him leave and felt a tinge of regret in not being able to urge the boy into staying. He sighed in frustration with himself and with Moony who was now whimpering at the loss of the boy he was enamored with. "It's not right and you know it!" He hissed to the wolf with in him, receiving an angry growl in the deep of his mind that was so loud, his head began to throb immediately.

Looking at the clock beside his bed, Remus yawned and curled under his blankets. It was eleven o'clock. Usually he was asleep well before then. His body was so alert, so anxious that he kept squirming in his bed, resisting temptation to get up and prowl around the castle. He knew why his subconscious was keeping him awake and alert. He wanted to go and see if Draco was back by the window, needing 'comfort' again.

'At least I can control these urges.' He thought triumphantly to himself. It was a small victory, but he celebrated it as if it was much bigger.

No, he wouldn't go search for the young, shining man who kept popping into his mind. He would stay in bed, fall asleep, awake the next morning refreshed and 'rational', and would do it all over again. There was no possible way he was going to lurk around the castle like a love sick teenager.

So when he found himself standing and pulling his robes over his pajama's he scowled and stopped his hand from turning the doorknob to his private chambers. He didn't even recall getting out of his bloody bed in the first place!

He cursed and pulled at his hair frustrated, how could his body be so insistent that it was refusing to listen to the sane, rational part of his brain? It didn't make sense! He was the rational, patient, calm Remus Lupin, the one who would occasionally talk the marauders down from an outrageous prank, the one who had always done his homework on time and even now had his grading done before it was on his desk longer than a day, and he was the one to turn down the infamous sex god Sirius Black the first time he'd come onto him, just because he hadn't loved him yet!

So why was it so hard to control his, own bloody emotions and body? "It's not bloody fair!" He haggardly whispered to himself, his body shaking.

He was cursing his own lack of self control when there came a quiet knock on the door he was still attached too. He jumped, cursed and slowly turned the knob, whispering the unlocking spell he placed on the door every night.

His first thought was that he was going mad with delusions and his second was that his luck was shit and the god's must be amused by fucking with him. Because a teary eyed and even paler than usual, Draco Malfoy stood in his door way sniffing and begging with his eyes for entrance.

"Draco?"

"Professor, I know it's late…But I just need…" The boy's words kept breaking with his soft sob filled inhales.

"Come in." Remus said softly, pulling the boys arm gently, bringing him into his rooms.

The boy immediately settled on his bed and covered his face with his hands, his breaths harsh and low. Remus stared at him for a moment, his mind racked with indecision, before stepping forward and settling himself a few feet away from the distraught man.

His fingers tightened around his soft pillow and he asked, "What's wrong Draco?"

"I feel so alone…I don't want to be alone!" Draco whimpered, his silvery eyes, wide with un-fallen tears locked on Remus's as he edged closer. "Please I just can't be alone, I've got all these terrifying thoughts in my mind and I don't want them to happen!"

Knowing what sort of terrifying thoughts a man so alone as this one could be having, Remus felt a sharp tang of sympathy and something that tasted like fear, hit him and he reached out to rub Draco's shoulder soothingly, "What thoughts?"

"I could just…End it and be with my friends and my father. I wouldn't have to be alone anymore!"

The fear in Remus and Moony doubled at the Slytherin's calm words. He shook his head anxiously and scooted forward a bit more, his thigh almost touching Draco's knee. "No Draco. That…Suicide or hurting yourself is not the way to fix your problems. I know how lonely you are and how much pain you're in, but you can't do that! Think of Severus, and your mother and…Me. We would all be devastated! Your father wouldn't want you to do that either!"

The younger man sniffed and pushed his white blonde hair out of his eyes, "My father's dead, and my mother barely knows me anymore."

"They love you. They wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Neither would Severus or I."

"He'd get over it. He has Potter. And you…Would you really care?" Draco asked his voice half contemptuous and half pleading. He seemed to want to know, need to know Remus's answer but was afraid of it at the same time.

"Of course I would care Draco. Of course."

His body stilled when Draco leaned heavily into him, his head resting heavily on his shoulder. But Remus couldn't seem to pull back, it wasn't about him at the moment, it was about comforting and reassuring the young man quivering in his arms. It was about stopping the tears from falling down from stunning silver eyes, to slide down his porcelain skin. Draco needed to in arms that were truthfully comforting and Remus could do nothing but oblige.

When he realized that Draco's tears had stopped, he turned his head but still couldn't see the boys face. His free hand reached for the arm looped around his shoulder and he sought out the pulse on the slender, warm wrist. It was slow and evenly beating, Draco was…Asleep.

Smiling at how suddenly the boy had fallen asleep Remus shook his head and carefully pulled the boy back from his body. Draco long thick lashes were closed over his eyes, eyes that were hooded with purple, almost black bags, suggesting that Draco hadn't slept well, or at all, in days.

He couldn't bring himself to wake the student, so he gently laid him out on his bed and covered him with his blanket. He moved to get off the bed and over to the couch to sleep, but a sleepy arm curled around his waist and Draco cuddled into him with a whimper.

Looking down, Remus felt a stir of anxiousness, he knew he shouldn't stay here on the bed with Draco, but the grip around his waist and the panicked whimper from the sleeping boy had him stretching out on the bed next to him.

He sighed guiltily when Draco immediately curled up as close to him as possible, but found his own eyes slipping closed. He yawned exhaustedly and through the fog of his sleep filled mind he felt his own arm pull the boy closer to him, eliciting a relieved sigh from both of their sleeping bodies.

Remus woke the next morning, breathing in a warm, sweet scent. It was the most amazing thing he or Moony had ever smelled. It was husky, deep and made his eyes flutter closed again in contentment. His hand reached out to smooth out over the bed and his hand closed over the wrinkled, empty spot next to him.

He frowned and opened his eyes, he remembered falling asleep wrapped around Draco. He just wasn't sure if it had been a dream or not. The boy had been so warm and soft as he clung to him. It was like he was afraid of losing him in his sleep, like he would wake up and find Remus gone.

Taking a deep breath Remus sat up in his bed, the blanket pooling around his waist. His rubbed his eyes and stared around his room. Draco was nowhere in sight and the clock by his bed indicated that he was late for breakfast. He swore and jumped out of bed, but at the same time realizing how completely rested he was. He felt like he'd gone to sleep early not late!

"Mm wow." He sighed, smiling even though he had to hurry to get to breakfast.

He rushed through breakfast, his eyes searching constantly for the impish blonde who had spent the night in his bed. It seemed that Draco had already been in and gotten breakfast. He bit his lip and shook his head, wondering what the boy could be thinking now.

It had been a mistake to let last night happen. He had finally gotten his student to realize that they couldn't be any more than a Professor and a student and then he'd contradicted himself by letting Draco sleep in his bed, curled up to him. Now he could bet that the boy was thinking they could be more than they could be.

"Did you get shagged?"

Remus jumped and scowled at Severus who was studying him interestedly. "What?!"

"I asked if you…"

"I know what you asked! Why would you ask that?"

"You look different." Severus leaned in and studied him closely, "Like rested and…Happy."

"I had a pleasant night's sleep."

"Was there someone in there with you?"

He couldn't help the blush that covered his face brightly. He pointedly looked away and took a drink of his coffee. Severus however was not to be deterred and leaned in, "So do I know him?"

"Mm you know I've got to get going, I got up late and haven't prepared my classes for today. I'll see you later." Remus grinned at the frustrated look on his coworkers face as he stood. He hurried through the corridors, his mind racing and his palms sweating.

He had absolutely intention of ever telling Severus that his godson had spent the night in his bed. He would definitely get cursed that way and he knew how skilled a duelist Severus was, he had no chance. He just hoped that Malfoy would realize enough of that to not tell his godfather about sleeping in his professor's room the night before.

"Remus!"

He turned and looked around, smiling a bit as Harry rushed over to him his messy hair bouncing as he swerved around people. He stopped in front of Remus with a breathless laugh and smiled, "Hi. Sev's been bothering you." He said this in a non-question way and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Er, he bothers everyone." Remus motioned that Harry should walk with him to his classroom.

"Yes but he seems to be intent on bothering you especially." Harry's tone was amused and questioning.

Remus stopped and turned to stare at him, "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, well…Nothing much, just that he's bugging you about your sex life and that you had someone spend the night last night." Harry scrunched his nose embarrassedly and rumpled the back of his head.

"He has the biggest mouth!" Remus growled, and then scowled at Harry who giggled at his statement.

"So it's true then?" Harry asked biting his lip to hold back a big grin.

"Harry do you honestly think that I'm going to discuss something like that with you?" Remus asked walking again.

"Oh come on Moony! You need to talk to someone."

Remus smirked and opened his mouth to say something when a flash of white-blonde hair caught his eye. Draco was moving quickly through the corridor, his eyes staring straight down. But as he neared the older man, his eyes flashed up and they locked onto Remus's blinking in surprise.

Draco's lips twitched as they stared at each other, but as he neared him he just moved past him, not saying a word. Remus stopped himself from turning to follow the young man's walk. He just clenched his hands together and ignored his wolfish impulses.

"Oh…My…God. His godson!?" Harry cried out, gaining attention from not only Remus, but a few students who were walking by stopped to look at him curiously.

Paling Remus gaped and tried to say something but words wouldn't come out. Harry shook his head, his eyes wide, "You are…So dead! You do realize that Sev's gonna kill you right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Remus growled, grabbing Harry and shoving him into a more private alcove.

"Oh come on Remus! Even I could feel the heat coming off of you when you both caught sight of each other out there! A blind man would see how you looked at each other." Harry whispered.

"Nothing's happened and nothing's going to happen."

"Was it him? Is he the one you spent the night with?"

"He fell asleep in my bed, that's it."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why was he in there anyway?"

"We were talking and no I'm not going to tell you what about." Remus said quickly, catching Harry's curious look.

"Remus…What's going on? Do you like him or something?"

"Harry I really can't talk about this right now, I have a class that I have to teach. I've got to go."

He tried to hurry away but Harry caught his arm, "Come by me and Sev's room tonight. We'll have dinner and talk."

"Fine, I have really got to go." Remus pulled his arm out of Harry's hold and hurried to his class, his mind racing.

If Harry could see the attraction he felt for Draco than what was stopping Draco or even Severus from seeing it? No wonder the boy kept coming back to Remus, he was putting out all the signals that he wanted him.

He was just going to have to stay away from both of them, because at the moment they were the two most dangerous people to him. Draco was a dangerous temptation, while Severus was a dangerous physical threat. It was an unpleasant necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus cringed when there was a loud knock on his door. He had just been about to get ready for bed after a night of avoiding three certain people, two of which he knew for sure were wondering where he was. He had blocked his fireplace with a spell so he couldn't get a floo call and had locked his door.

Of course after being more than twenty minutes late for the dinner with Harry and Severus, Harry had banged on his door and threatened to tell Severus what was going on if he didn't come out. Remus had simply rolled his eyes at that statement. Harry was too good of a person to tell someone else's secrets especially when it would put that other person in danger.

So he stood when the knock on the door persisted and there was no Harry yelling at him through it. He hovered in front of the door for a long while and then pulled it open a bit, peeking around the door, ready to slam it shut if Harry or even Severus was standing there looking thunderous.

But silver eyes just blinked at him, timid and nervous. Remus cursed in his mind and coughed, "Yes?"

"You weren't at dinner." Draco said looking down at his feet, clearly uncomfortable with having to stand out in the hall.

"No I um, I took dinner here."

"You're angry? About last night?"

"No." Remus said looking down at his feet, noticing that Draco was wearing soft looking, white slippers with an intricate design stitched on the top with silver thread.

"Can I…can I come in? It's kind of cold out here." Draco's voice was soft and pleading, his arms crossed, one of his hands rubbing his arm. He was wearing a seemingly thin, white night robe over his pajamas.

Thinking of several ways to warm the young man up, Remus blushed and hesitantly opened the door. "Okay come in."

Distress and humiliation crossed across Draco's face and he shuffled a step back, "Well I don't have too if you don't want me to."

Remus sighed and reached an arm out to grab a hold of Draco's arm, "Come in."

"Thank you." Draco said leaning back against the door once it was closed.

"Er…How was your day?" Remus stepped back and sat on the small couch facing the fireplace. He stared at the flames instead of the young man who was the real reason for why his body was so hot. He could practically feel Moony jumping around inside, whining happily at the sight of his newest fixation.

Draco smiled, causing Remus's heart to patter quickly, "You're asking me about my day?"

Remus chuckled and shrugged, "I don't know how to handle awkward situations."

He glanced up and watched Draco walk over to sit next to him, instantly making him wish that the couch were bigger. "Well I don't know how to handle depressing situations, so I guess we both have our faults despite what others may think of us." Draco shrugged and leaned back against the cushions.

"I think people know my faults." Remus sighed, thinking of Moony as he the wolf inside of him whined and tried to urge him over to the blonde.

"Oh the werewolf thing? That's not a fault." Draco sighed out, his thigh inching dangerously close to Remus's.

Remus blinked in surprise, he knew that Draco knew about him being a werewolf but he thought the young man was anti werewolf. When he'd taught at Hogwarts four years earlier almost all of the Slytherin's had been outraged to find out there professor was a werewolf. And as he used to be the house proclaimed Prince of Slytherin, he figured Draco was one of the wolf haters.

Inside him Moony even seemed to be holding his breath, Remus bit his lip and peeked up at Draco, "You don't think it's a fault?"

"No! It's not your fault that you were bitten. And you're a good man. The wolf is just a part of who you are."

Remus closed his eyes as the wolf celebrated wildly in his mind, even more persistent in his urgings for him to get closer to the blonde on the couch next to him. He closed his eyes because sometimes when he was extremely excited, happy or angry his eyes would glow a deep gold, the color his eyes were when he was fully transformed into a were wolf.

He didn't want to freak out Draco by letting him see the wild, unrestrained part of himself. But a warm hand touched his shoulder and his eyes popped open of their own accord. Draco stared into his eyes a soft gasp slipping out of his lips.

Shame filling him Remus made to pull away but Draco whispered, "Wow, your eyes are beautiful."

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat Remus stared at the younger man in amazement. He wasn't scared at all he thought his eyes were beautiful. That Moony's eyes were beautiful. And Moony, inside him was practically having a field day. Humming happily, longing to nuzzle into Draco, lick him, and claim him.

"They aren't always that color, are they?"

"No um it's Moony's eyes. When he's alert or interested his eyes are shown." Remus explained lamely.

"Moony?"

"Oh uh…it's what everyone who's a friend calls my wolf. Moony…"

Draco snorted, his eyes amused, "You named a wolf, Moony? He's a boy wolf he deserves something scary and intimidating!"

Moony stilled, thinking hard and finally he growled agreeing with Draco, making Remus chuckle, "He seems to agree with you."

"Of course he does, it's a damn shame." Draco laughed.

Smiling, Remus looked down and realized that Draco's hand was still curled around his shoulder. He also seemed to be closer than he had been before. He looked up and saw Draco staring into the fire, a look of complete calmness on his face. His legs were tucked off to the side and his night robes had loosened enough that Remus could see that Draco wasn't wearing a shirt, just white pajama bottoms, they looked incredibly soft.

He couldn't help but reach out and lightly run his finger down the arm that was hanging down from his shoulder. The robes were light, and baby soft, he couldn't figure out what material they were made out of. He ran his finger up and down it, getting lost in how erotically soft the robes were. He wasn't even sure that it was possible for something to be 'erotically' soft, but god…This was.

It even smelled good. It was that mysterious smell from the morning, the warm and husky smell. His mouth began salivating from the scent and feel of the robes. He exhaled and leaned in to rub his face against it, almost panting when the softness scraped across his face.

He nuzzled his face lower, trying to reach more of the material. Moony was whining and panting inside his head, clearly wishing he was the one nuzzling into the robes…Robes! Draco's robes…Remus froze and slid his eyes closed as he realized what he was doing.

Listening closely, Remus could hear Draco's heavy breathing, feel the way his body was angled towards him and smell the arousal pouring off him in droves. He winced at how his body was reacting to those things. He pulled back slowly, his face red, "Um…Sorry. Moony liked your robes…The way they felt…"

Glancing up at Draco, he took in the swollen lips indicating that he'd been biting on them, the heavy lidded eyes, glazed over with desire and shock and the beautiful pink flush that was covering his porcelain skin.

He licked his lips slowly and swallowed loudly before answering, "its okay…I kind of figured that was what was happening. H-He likes them then?"

Remus nodded slowly, his eyes looking away into the fire. "He likes them a lot."

Draco sat up and moved closer to him, "You're uncomfortable again aren't you?"

"A little…" Remus admitted.

"You don't have to be." Draco murmured, pressing his knee into Remus's thigh.

"It's getting late…" Remus sighed, looking around at the clock, desperately ignoring the tempting person next to him.

"Oh don't make me leave. I haven't slept like that in ages. I promise I'll stay on my own side! Just let me stay…Please Remus." Draco's white teeth bit in his full, pink bottom lip and his eyes pleaded desperately with him.

"I don't know Draco…" Remus whispered standing and looking around uncertainly.

When a warm hand closed over his, he looked down and saw Draco silver eyes imploring him anxiously. The look on the Slytherin's face was so desperate that Remus felt his heart melting. He took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, you can stay tonight. But on your side."

Sighing in relief Draco stood and wrapped his arms around Remus, hugging him gingerly, "Thank you Remus."

Remus smiled tightly and pulled back, "Go on, I'll be there in a minute."

Draco released him and walked slowly over to the open door leading to his bedroom. When he disappeared from sight, Remus leaned against the back of the couch and twisted his hands. He had no idea what he was doing. He was giving in completely to Draco's needs, even though it was contradicting his words and driving his body into over drive.

He didn't know how to deal with the beautiful, tempting young man. He was so drawn to him and couldn't seem to stay away from him. And the other way around, because the boy was seeking him out as well. He just needed to stay strong. He couldn't let things develop with Draco. Draco was too vulnerable at the moment and Moony wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of that.

And he refused to take advantage of Draco. He wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't allow Moony to hurt him. The young man was too fragile to even be thinking about a relationship with a temperamental, clingy werewolf.

He took a deep breath a shook his head, feeling his resolve already being picked at by the wolfish part of his brain. He walked slowly to the bedroom door and his eyes widened when he saw the young man in his bed.

Draco had removed his night robe and was lying on the bed, with just the thin pajama pants, hanging low on his hips. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep. His body was facing partially up, as though on display for Remus to study as much as he wanted.

And boy did he want too. Instead he took a deep breath and dragged his eyes from Draco's body and up to his face. He pulled off his own night robes and stepped forward. He climbed onto his bed and slid under the covers, facing Draco. He watched him sleep peacefully and smiled at how at ease, the young man being comfortable made him. It was as though his emotions were affected by how Draco was feeling. When he was happy, Remus was happy, when he was at peace, Remus was at peace.

He frowned at though and rolled so that he wasn't facing Draco anymore. Almost immediately a slender arm wrapped over his waist and a warm chest pressed into his back. He smirked at Draco's open defiance of his rules and pulled the arm off his waist. He held it as he rolled, his smirk growing as his the man in his bed whimpered at the loss of his closeness.

Remus rolled his eyes at the silver eyes staring up at him, as he tucked his arm into his side. He rolled Draco to his side, facing him away from him and spooned up behind him. He leaned in close and whispered right into his ear, "You're breaking the rules."

"Slytherin!" Draco said indicating himself and chuckling.

"Behave…" He blew gently into the seventh year's ear.

Draco shivered in his arms and pressed closer to him, so that every inch of him was pressed into every inch of Remus. He moved as trying to roll over in his arms but Remus held him still, "I've allowed you to break one rule Draco…But you must follow the rest."

"How can I when you keep blowing into my ear in that way? It's bloody maddening!" Draco whispered squirming around anxiously.

"I've no idea what you're going on about it." Remus smirked into the blonde hair, knowing that every single one of his words had a soft blowing effect in Draco's ear.

Shivering insistently, Draco growled angrily, "If you're not going to be nice than I won't be either!"

"Wha…" Remus hissed when Draco ground into him roughly.

The tight, pert ass ground into his half erect groin and he groaned quietly, his hands gripping the blankets in front of him. He could barely stop himself from grinding back into him, even with his self restraint his hips twitched forward to slam into Draco.

Making Draco hiss and arch into him, Remus growled low in his throat when Moony panted excitedly inside him and tangled his fingers in the silky blonde hair in front of him. The lithe form pressing into him suddenly seemed hot and fiery to the touch. He leaned in so that he could nuzzle in face into the young man's neck.

"Remus…" Draco whispered hoarsely.

"Stop." Remus growled, pinning the man down. Keeping him from moving, because if he persisted in what he was doing, Remus wouldn't have any control left and his urges would be pushed to the forefront of his mind.

After a few long moments and breathing deep, he'd managed to quell his wolfish needs down enough that he could move. And he moved back, almost removing all physical contact from between them. He allowed them to touch. He just wasn't pressed into every inch of Draco's seductive form.

"Rem?"

"Mm?"

"I'm…Sorry. I didn't know what effect it would have on you."

"It's not completely your fault Draco, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Damn straight…" Draco laughed quietly.

"Go to sleep." Remus chuckled, rustling his blonde hair affectionately.

Draco grabbed his left arm and wound it around his waist, pushing it in place on his flat stomach. "Now I can go to sleep."

"Brat." Remus smiled, his eyes twinkling as they slid closed.

When he awoke in the morning he was happy to find Draco still there. He was even more amused to find him half on top of him and one of his hands was up Remus's pajama shirt, lying on his skin sweetly. His head was buried into Remus's neck and one of his legs tangled with Remus's.

Remus turned his head slowly, hesitant to wake Draco but needing to see the time at the same time. His hand searched blindly for his wand on the night stand, when he clasped the long wooden wand, he muttered a low spell and the time flashed in the air. It was only six o'clock.

"Mm, right there…"

He froze and looked down at Draco who seemed to be in the throes of a passionate dream. He was moving slowly and muttering under his breath. When he let out a quiet moan and arched into Remus, Remus's eyes widened and he had no doubt what type of dream Draco was having.

Changing his mind and deciding that it was probably best to wake up Draco, Remus reached down and was about to shake Draco awake when the boy moaned again and whispered, "Remus…"

The reaction to that was quite sudden and harsh. Remus groaned as blood flooded his cock, making it instantly hard and tent up against his pajama pants. Hearing Draco murmur his name while he was having a sexual dream was almost enough to make him come.

He clenched his legs together forgetting that one of Draco's was stuck between them and Draco gasped as he woke suddenly. He moaned low in his voice and blinked blearily. His sleepy, silver eyes surprised. He looked up at Remus and murmured quietly, "Morning…What time is it?"

"Six-ish." Remus gasped out, his erection still making his mind foggy.

Draco moved his hips back, and Remus felt the faint brush of a hard cock against his hip. He sucked in a harsh breath and closed his eyes. When Draco moved the leg trapped between both of his, and immediately stopped, he knew that he'd felt his arousal as well.

"Oh…"

Remus would have laughed at Draco's small exclamation if he'd only had the power too. His mind was too filled with lust and passion. The small brush of the younger mans erection against his hip and his own arousal being known was almost painfully arousing. He wanted to pin Draco down and show him the full extent of being involved with a werewolf.

His eyes flickered open when Draco cuddled back into him, his erection pressing into him fully, and whispered, "Draco, remember those rules from last night?"

He could practically feel Draco's pout against his neck, where he'd buried his head. He squirmed around and gently rolled him away from his body. They lay a foot away from each other on the bed and he stared at the ceiling.

Slowly his erection died down and he glanced at the man lying next to him, he was wearing a frustrated frown and his pressing down on his erection, clearly trying to get it to go away. He winced in sympathy and coughed awkwardly. "I'm going to take a shower…You um…Do what you must."

Draco looked at him swiftly and gave him a slow look, his eyes glittering with understanding. "Yeah alright."

Remus sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He stood slowly, grabbing his wand again. He flicked his over his shoulder and he heard the curtains closing around the four poster bed.

He hurried to the bathroom, but not before hearing the rustling of Draco's pajama pants being pushed down. He shut the door quickly behind him and leaned the side of his head against the grainy wood door, feeling like a perverted teenager at the same time.

The first few moments he could hear nothing, but then came the soft gasps as his student pleasured himself in his bed. Then he could hear the slaps of skin as Draco's hand moved rapidly over him and the breathy moans that followed. His own erection flared back up, begging to be touched as well. He dipped his hand down into his pants at the same time that he pointed his wand at the shower, turning it on with magic. He closed his hand over himself and moved it to the same sound of Draco's moans and curses.

Together they jerked themselves, with Remus pressed against the door listening to the moans and gasps filtering through it. He could hear Draco panting roughly and when the boy in his room went silent he knew he was coming and moved his hand faster on himself, wanting to follow right behind him.

All it took was the last moan that came out of the Draco's mouth, his name, uttered low and passionately and followed by the most erotic noises he'd ever heard. He came in his hand and pulled away from the door. He trembled anxiously and whispered Draco's name as his orgasm almost floored him. He leaned against the sink as his trembles slowed and bit his lip.

Moony was purring contentedly inside him and he ignored the urges to go out and see if Draco's face was flushed and sweaty after his own orgasm. Instead he climbed into the shower and let the burning heat calm his body and mind.

He stayed in the shower for a short amount of time, got out and dried himself rougher than necessary. He had hoped that if he allowed himself to jerk off to the image of Draco in his mind, his temptation would abet for awhile. But instead it had only left him edgier and more aroused than before.

Remus wrapped the towel firmly around his waist and opened the bathroom door. His gaze was caught on the piece of paper pinned to the curtains hanging around his bed. He walked over to it and groaned when he read it:

Remus,

Forgot my wand. Sorry about the mess in your bed. See you at breakfast.

Draco M.

Shaking his head in a dejected manner, he toed open the curtain and peeked inside. His blankets were messily rumpled, more in some places than others. Like Draco had gripped onto them as he pleasured himself. And shining brightly in the very middle of his bed was a pool of cum. Spattering's of it surrounding the small pool.

Staring at the confirmation of Draco's orgasm, Remus sighed heavily and briefly wondered what it had taken for it to get there. The image of Draco's head tossed back, his blonde hair messy and seductive at the same time. His fingers would be clenching at the blankets, and his body would be slick with perspiration and need. His perfectly pale pink lips would be curling around to pant out his name, both in veneration and lust.

He opened his eyes to escape the vision and landed instantly landed on Draco's drying cum again. He pointed his wand at it hesitantly, not wanting to erase the evidence of Draco's need for him, but knowing it would disgusting and childish to keep the stain there.

His spell erased it immediately and he turned to get ready for the day. Draco was expecting to see him at breakfast after all, and that was all it would be was seeing. He couldn't take the chance that Harry, Severus or anyone else would notice his growing attraction for his only slytherin student.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where were you last night? Harry said you would be having dinner with us. He was quite livid when you didn't show up. I haven't seen him in a state like that in ages." Severus asked as he sat down next to him at the Professors table.

Remus peeked up and glanced at the Gryffindor table. Emerald eyes narrowed on his brown eyes and he winced at the obvious anger in them. He sat up straighter and coughed, "Er…I got caught up in something and forgot. Do pass on my apologies to Harry wont you?"

Severus snorted and buttered his toast, "I doubt that will placate him. He looked ready to wring someone's neck. It took a lot for me to calm him down. Why was he so intent on having you to our rooms for dinner?"

"Um…I believe he wanted to discuss something with me. No matter I'm sure it wasn't of great importance."

"Discuss what?" Severus asked his black eyes now very curious as they flickered back and forth between Remus and his lover.

Too late did Remus realize he'd said the wrong thing. Severus would undoubtedly pester him about what 'his' Harry would want to talk about with Remus that he hadn't told him about. Quickly thinking and using the guise of taking a drink of his coffee to buy time to think, Remus moved his cup away and shrugged, "Probably the same thing you were bugging me about yesterday. He wanted to know who was sleeping in my room."

"Is that all? Are you sure? I don't see why you avoiding that would make him so angry, annoyed yes but the level of anger he was at last night…Hm. Who understands the youth of today?" Severus snorted again, clearly placated for the moment.

Remus sighed, "Who indeed." He caught Draco's eye and smirked when the blond bit his lip as they looked at each other.

"Don't you dare think of sneaking off Remus!"

Remus sighed and turned to look at Harry, who was of course right behind him. He had managed to avoid Harry most of the day. But he couldn't avoid him as they were both headed for his Defense against the Dark Art's class.

He half heartedly scratched his forehead, "What Harry?"

"You didn't show up last night after promising too!"

"I know. I um got caught up in something and I didn't remember until later. Sorry."

"Oh and what did you get caught up in?"

They were standing next to the door to the Defense class. And Draco of course had to move past them to get in to the classroom. He glanced at them curiously and frowned at the frustrated look Remus was wearing. Remus blushed, but held back a smile when he remembered the mess Draco had left for him that morning.

Draco as though he knew what Remus was thinking, smirked and hurried past them, into the classroom.

Harry who was tapping his foot impatiently rolled his eyes at the exchange, "Well I guess I know what you got caught up in."

"Harry!"

"What? It's true. Something's happened hasn't it?"

"This is neither the time nor the place Mr. Potter. Now get in the classroom or I will dock house points." Remus's frustration had finally spilled over. He knew his eyes were deep gold and that he sounded very hoarse and angry. But he couldn't help it! It was too much wanting Draco, and wanting to talk to Harry about it, but unable to have or do either.

Harry started at the use of his surname and the blunt way Remus had talked to him. Hurt crossed his face and he said, "Well forgive me Professor. I don't know what I was thinking."

Guilt added to the anger Remus was feeling and it made him even more annoyed with himself. He followed Harry into the classroom and kicked the door shut behind him. He stood in front of his desk and nearly growled at the curious and shocked looks that his student were giving his golden eyes and aggravated appearance.

"Open your books turn to page ninety seven, read the next two chapters. There's no need for talking!" He barked out at two girls who were giggling in the back row.

He raised his eyebrow at the surprised looks his students were giving him and stared sternly ahead. He'd never been this forceful or snapped at them like this. But he was too angry to care at the moment and he just needed some peace and quiet for the next hour.

Remus sat heavily in his chair and put his elbows on his desk, with his finger tips pressed together. He leaned forward and began to rub his temples with his fingertips. He closed his eyes and began willing himself to be calm. He knew he was only getting this edgy because the full moon was just a week away, but it wasn't being helped with the Draco situation.

The hour went slowly, with him only opening his eyes to send warning glances to those students who insisted on talking. He avoided Draco's worried glances and Harry's angry ones and just let his eyes drift closed, and tried to think of times when things weren't so confusing.

The moment the clock's long hand ticked to the next hour, he said loudly and much calmer, "Alright class, you can go, thank you for cooperating today. We will continue with our study of the inferi next week."

He winced at the mutinous look his class was giving him and used one hand to rub his temples again. He was thanking god that that had been his last class for the week, when he realized that there were two people in the doorway of the classroom.

Moving his hand away from his face, he saw Harry roughly push past Draco who standing in the doorway, glancing at Remus worriedly and confusedly. But he let Harry go past him and up to the desk, before turning and leaving the classroom.

"Are you past your mood swing yet?" Harry asked sarcastically, hurt more evident than anger in his voice.

"Yes Harry I'm past my mood swing. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I was just a little frustrated. As you can understand I'm sure."

Harry sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry I'm picking at you Remus, I'm just worried about you."

"Why on Earth would you be worried about me?"

"Because you're acting like you're in love with Draco Malfoy."

Remus's eyes widened and he shook his head, "I'm…I don't know what I am Harry. I just nothing can come of it and I need to let it go."

"If you like him so much why are you trying to let him go?"

"Because it just isn't possible Harry."

Harry gave him a sad look, "Everyone deserves to be happy and to find love Remus. Even you."

"Yes well, maybe someday. But not with a seventeen year old, who happens to be my student." Remus gathered the grading he'd been neglecting and pushed it tidily into a folder. He stood and smiled at Harry softly, "I'm sure Hermione and Ron are waiting for you Harry, why don't you go off to get ready for dinner."

"I'll see you at dinner yeah?" Harry asked as he walked slowly to the door with Remus.

"Maybe. I've got to catch up on grading."

"But this is a Hogsmeade weekend Remus, you could get it done on Sunday." Harry was looking over his shoulder motioning for Ron and Hermione to wait for him.

"We'll see." Remus smiled at how caring his best friend's son could be and he could see what the appeal had been for Severus.

He did end up having dinner in the Great Hall that night if only to placate Harry, who had beamed at the sight of him. Severus had thanked him for getting Harry out of his bad mood, and his eyes had flirted with Draco's for most of the night.

He managed to keep his drifting glances from getting out of control, because Severus hadn't said anything about it all night. He just warmed inside when he watched Draco smile down at his plate after a particularly flirtatious wink from him.

However, neither man noticed the emerald eyes locked onto their playfully sweet stares. And neither noticed the mischievous glint that appeared in those eyes as the boy who lived came up with a plan.

It was right when dessert had been served when Harry decided it was the best time for him to interfere just the smallest bit. He whispered a quick, "I'll be right back." To Hermione and Ron, who were bickering about their Transfiguration homework and stood.

He made his to the Slytherin table, occupied only by Malfoy and sat down next to him. Malfoy turned his head quickly and sneered at him, "What do you want this time Potter?"

"Just an answer."

"To what?"

"Are you just trying to shag Remus or do you want more than just a good shag?"

Draco's angelic features grew dark as he scowled at him, "What business is it of yours to even think of asking me questions like that?"

"Remus is my business and if you are thinking of hurting him or humiliating him. I won't hesitate to hurt you back."

"Is that a threat Potter?" Draco asked in a low dangerous voice, the hand that had been idly playing with his wand throughout dinner, was now clutching it tightly, red sparks crackling at the end of it.

"More like a promise."

The two seventh years stared at each other, animosity and threats in both their gazes. Both had a tight hand on their wands, but kept them on the table. Neither noticed how Severus and Remus were staring at them warily nor how they were ready to jump up and separate them if need be. It was seven years of hating each other come down to one thing. It could go either way, it was up to them to decide whether or not to keep up their feud or put it aside.

Finally Draco relaxed his grip on his wand and flipped his hair casually back, "Relax Potter, I've no intention of hurting or humiliating Remus."

"You couldn't just say that in the first place?"

Draco snorted and gave Harry a patient look, like he was a mentally challenged child and he was about to explain why it wasn't okay to eat kitty litter. "No. Potter I couldn't. That's not how we work is it? You wouldn't have believed me if I would have just said that in the first place and you know it. If you hadn't gotten to threaten me you would have left thinking I had something devious up my sleeve. Now you can rest easy thinking I'm afraid of your little threat."

Harry sat back and tried to make sense of Draco's words, "Sounds…Right."

"Excellent, now that that is done, goodbye." Draco dismissed him pointedly and sipped on his pumpkin juice.

"You are the most aggravating twat I've even known." Harry said, slightly in awe. "Remus must have the heart of a saint."

"Yes and Severus must have the patience of a saint to put up with a dunderhead like you." Draco smirked coldly at him.

"Well he gets to shag me multiple times in one day. I daresay that's motivation to put up with me." Harry laughed as Draco's face turned lobster red. As the blondes hand tightened around his wand again he stood, "Alright just one more thing and I'll leave. A hint about Remus is…He'll never make the first move, but as soon as that move is made he's the one in charge."

"How do you know?" Draco asked in a quiet voice, he was already contemplating Harry's words.

"I lived with him and Sirius. It wasn't like the house had sound proof walls." Harry said quietly, his eyes flickering up to the teachers table. But he looked back quick enough to catch a hint of the glittering jealousy in Draco's eyes as he mentioned Remus's former lover.

He blinked in surprise and realized that Draco really did have feelings for Remus. If he didn't he wouldn't have cared about hearing about Sirius. The way he was gazing at Remus at the moment was possessive and deep. He wanted that man for his own, he practically saw him as his already.

Recognizing those feelings himself Harry slowly left Draco's side, careful not to draw his attention away from Remus. He had all those same possessive, passionate, scary feelings for Severus. He saw it as precious and hoped the two very different men wouldn't break each other's hearts.

He let out a sigh of concern and glanced up at Severus quickly, needing the comfort those black eyes could send shooting through him with just a glance. Severus was staring at him in confusion and growing concern when he saw the worried look on Harry's face. He tilted his head questioningly and Harry just shook his head to let him know it could wait.

Telling Severus that Remus and Draco were deeply enamored would be a conversation he could put off for a little while. Severus was fiercely protective of his godson and Harry didn't want him to unintentionally ruin what Remus and Draco had a chance at having with each other.

"You look stressed."

Remus smiled at the image of Draco leaning against his doorjamb, in his white pajama's again. "I am stressed Mr. Malfoy."

"Well Professor, why don't you sit and down and let me help you relax." Draco smirked, picking at his nails casually.

Feeling an edge of heat at those playful and kinky words Remus leaned in, "And what does this help entail?"

"Nothing overly fun I promise." The blonde sighed as though he regretted the honesty in his words.

Lips twitching in amusement Remus pulled his out robes off and un-tucked his long sleeved shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and sat heavily on the couch, letting out a relaxed sigh. Draco stepped into the room, shut and locked the door behind him. He stepped around the couch and stood behind Remus. When his hands landed on the older man's shoulder and he began kneading firmly, Remus sighed and felt his body relaxing even more.

As Draco massaged his neck and shoulder, Remus let out a blissful noise and let his head drop forward. "Oh that's nice…"

"Just one of my many talents." Draco said his voice revealing the smile he was wearing.

Relaxed under Draco's talented ministrations, Remus didn't feel the first few buttons on his shirt being unbuttoned, but he did feel when his tie was pulled loose. He sat up straight and turned his head to glance at his masseuse, "What are you doing?"

"It'll be easier if I'm working on just skin, I'll get a better grip."

As warm, long fingers rubbed into his shoulder muscles, he groaned and relaxed again. The heat of Draco's fingers rubbing into his muscles was warm and delicious. He leaned forward and when the fingers went lower on his back he let out a low sigh and closed his eyes.

"You could lie down and I'll do your back." Draco whispered his voice very close to Remus's ear.

Remus was about to refuse but when Draco rubbed an especially tender muscle and made his mouth water, he just nodded silently. He watched the young man walk around the couch and reach for his hand. He smirked at the daring look he was wearing and let him pull him up and through to his bedroom.

Draco stood behind him and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. He closed his eyes and shivered when fingernails trailed down his arms as the other man pulled the sleeves down. He heard and felt Draco move to stand in front of him and opened his eyes. He laughed loudly when the boy leaned in and grabbed his tie with his teeth. Silver eyes sparkled up at him as their own pulled the tie of his neck and released it to fall to the floor.

"Lie down." Draco motioned for the bed.

Taking an experimental sniff of the air around them, Remus growled at the nervousness and blatant arousal heavy in the air. He caught Draco's eyes and saw his own lust glittered back up at him. "Okay."

He climbed onto the bed and laid face down, his hands curling under the pillows at the top of the bed. He stiffened when Draco straddled him under his butt and leaned forward to rub hard into his muscles. The feel of the warm, slender fingers and palm pushing into his back made him moan low in his throat.

With a soft tsk, Draco murmured, "Your so tight…Don't you ever take care of yourself?"

"Of course I do…I just can't reach around to give myself a massage. OH! That spot…Right there."

"Well I'm here to massage you anytime you want me too."

Draco scooted forward and 'accidentally' pushed his groin into Remus's butt. Remus buried his face deep into the bed and muttered curses to himself. With every reach of his hands Draco would push into Remus, seemingly without knowing he was doing so.

Finally reaching his boiling point Remus reached down and pulled on Draco's leg, yanking him off him and to the side. He grabbed his arms and pinned them down, "Now who's being cruel?"

Pouting innocently, Draco squirmed until he was comfortable, "Oh come on…I didn't do anything wrong."

"Grinding yourself against me under the guise of giving me a massage is…wrong." Remus growled the last word, his amusement fading into something darker.

"Should I be sorry or should I just mention again that I'm a Slytherin?" Draco smiled up at him.

"Brat." Remus teased his smile growing as the blonde cuddled into him sweetly. He reached up and tugged on a platinum lock that was lying on Draco's face. It was so soft and smelled amazing. "I don't understand you in the slightest bit."

"Good a little mystery never hurt anyone in the slightest."

"You are definitely not the thirteen year old boy I met all those years ago…You were so obtrusive then."

"I have grown up you know."

Taking a leisurely glance down the body slightly under him, Remus grinned his most wolfish smile, "That is quite obvious." He chuckled at the flush that crawled up Draco's pale skin and tugged on the hair again, "Why are you all of a sudden bashful?"

"Bashful? Me? Never…"

Remus continued to play with Draco's hair and after a long moment, a pale hand closed over his, moving it to land on the bed next to his head. Silver eyes caught his and Draco whispered, "Kiss me."

Stilling in shock Remus, narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Just once. I want to know what you taste like." Draco lifted his head and his eyes flickered to Remus's lips.

"But…" Remus managed to say before Draco took advantage of his shock and pushed him onto his back.

Draco put on hand on Remus's quickly beating heart and lowered his face, so that it would only take one push and their lips would meet. "Just one…" he whispered silkily, his hand dragging almost painfully slow up his professor's bare chest to bury itself in his hair on the bottom of his head.

Giving in to the look in the silver eyes staring into his, Remus sighed and let Draco lower his head. Their lips met tentatively, like they were both scared of what they would find. Draco's lips were soft, and felt like butterfly wings on his mouth. He added a little more pressure and got the full feel of the young man's mouth on his. With a soft sigh Draco parted his lips and hesitantly dragged his tongue across Remus's bottom lip.

With a low growl and a move so fast that it left Draco gasping, now under Remus, the Professor dipped down and passionately moved his mouth against his students, his teeth nibbling and sucking on the full lip asking for entry. When the pert mouth opened to him, he darted his tongue in, daring Draco's to challenge him.

He was surprised when a small tongue, pushed against his, shy and confident at the same time. Gently he sucked on the tip and smirked a little when he heard Draco groan low in his throat, vibrating in both of their mouths. They kissed that way, passionate and shy at the same time until Remus could feel Draco pushing up his body up into his.

Moony was all for ripping the boy's pants off and fucking him into the mattress, but Remus knew he couldn't do that. It wasn't right for him to have sex with Draco until he knew all the repercussions, if ever. He moved his hand to Draco's hip and pushed down, keeping it from arching into his. He lifted his mouth and whispered, "That was more than one…"

"I think that was your fault." Draco replied breathlessly.

His eyes tracing over the usually porcelain skin, he enjoyed knowing he was the reason it was so flushed and the lips were so swollen. As he watched Draco ran the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip and he bit back a moan. He glanced up at the minx in disguise, "I think we should stop."

"It was just getting good too!" Draco sighed and let Remus roll off him, he propped himself up on one elbow and his eyes traced down his body slowly, "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"No, why?" he glanced over at the sparkling eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Good, we can sleep in."

"Oh are you sleeping here again?"

"Unless you say you don't want me too."

Remus rolled his eyes and tugged the boy over, letting him cuddle into his side, with his head resting on his chest. He breathed in Draco's signature scent and closed his eyes, his mind wishing that he was kissing the boy again.

Like he knew what Remus was thinking Draco peeked up and quickly pushed himself forward to press a light kiss onto his lips. He winked at him once before settling back down on his chest. "Night Remus."

"Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going to take all the hot water Draco!" Remus called through the bathroom door, just loud enough that the showering man would hear him.

"Yes I am. But if you want a hot shower you can join me." Draco called back, his voice teasing.

With an amused curse Remus looked at his chambers door and hoped he was imagining the soft knock. When the knock came again, he grabbed a plain black cloak and shut his bedroom door behind him. He unlocked his door with his wand and opened the door, his smile melting away when he saw who was there.

Harry smiled up at him and said, "Remus you do realize that its eleven o'clock already, don't you?"

"Er…I slept in." Remus looked away from his cheerful face to the man's, standing behind him.

Severus shrugged and said, "Harry wants you to come into Hogsmeade with us, for a drink at the Three Broomsticks."

Glancing quickly behind him, Remus swallowed hard and put on a fake smile, "Er, no thank you. I'm not a big drinker."

"You could have one Butterbeer, it won't hurt you!" Harry chuckled.

But Severus behind him was studying the way Remus kept glancing nervously back into his chambers and grinned wickedly, "You've got someone in there don't you?"

Pulling the door a little more shut Remus shook his head, "Of course not!"

Harry looked around him too and then started as realization hit him, then he gave Remus a shocked look, "Oh, oh no… Let's go Sev."

He yanked on Sev's arm but at the same time, Remus heard a voice call out from his bedroom, "Remus, I'm done with the shower."

The wicked grin slid off Severus's face slowly as he recognized the voice and Remus winced when his black eyes narrowed on him, dark and dangerous. Harry stopped tugging on his lovers arm and whispered, "Sev?"

But Severus just pushed the door open roughly and strode across the room to pull open the bedroom door. Remus rubbed his temple when he heard Draco cheekily say, "Good morning."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Severus asked in a low tone.

"Well last night I was sleeping, now I'm awake. What business is it of yours anyway?" Draco walked into the study as he spoke, rolling his eyes at Harry and glancing cautiously at Remus.

Severus followed, his hand clenched over his wand, "It's my business because you are my godson!"

"I'm also of age!"

"Nothing's happened Severus, he's just been sleeping here." Remus said slowly, ignoring Draco's sharp look.

"You expect me to believe that? That's he's just been sleeping in your bed."

"It's true." Draco sighed regretfully.

"Really? Nothing's happened?" Harry asked in confusion.

"No Potter, 'unfortunately' nothing's happened."

When Remus scowled at him, Draco raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms over his chest. Severus strode forward again, "You cannot be serious about this Draco!"

"Why not? What's wrong with liking him?"

"He's…your Professor!" Severus spat out with a stutter.

Everyone in the room, including Harry gave him a disbelieving look and he growled out, "I was not Harry's Professor when we got together!"

"So we weren't completely together last year, but I happen to remember snogging you in your office a few times." Harry said triumphantly.

Severus gave him a silencing look and glared at Remus, "How could you do this? You know the repercussions!"

"I know Severus. That's why nothing's happened, I won't allow it."

"You could hurt him or worse! Your wolf could get bored with him and…"

'Severus I know!" Remus realized that Moony was forcing low growls to rip out of his throat and took a step back, closing his eyes to block off the image of the man who was angering his wolf.

"We should leave Severus." He heard Harry murmur.

"This is not over Remus. We will talk about this when you get your wolf under control. Draco, come on." Severus snapped.

"No I don't have to listen to you Severus!"

"Draco…Just go with him." Remus said softly, opening his eyes to peek out at Draco. The blonde gave him a defiant look and opened his mouth to argue but Remus cut him off with a single word, "Please."

With a hurt look Draco, stepped forward and lightly ran his hand across the back of Remus's arm before following his godfather out of the room. Remus could hear them start to bicker again as they moved further and further down the corridor.

He was surprised by the lack of violence during the confrontation, but not by the anger that had been boiling deep in Severus's eyes. And he understood it too. He was being terribly irresponsible with Draco's heart. The fondness that was beginning to grow in Draco's eyes was very visible too see. The young man was getting very attached to him and…He was beginning to think his day couldn't start unless Draco was next to him in the morning.

But when he thought of what is wolf could do to him he shuddered and made him want to stay far away from his little platinum minx. He didn't want to hurt him, not Draco. He was barely starting to feel better about his life, one more upset and he could go straight back into his depressed shell.

Remus looked out the window and sighed when he saw snow falling in big, fluffy clumps. He loved winter but at the moment it was only making him think of his own snowy temptation. He wondered if Draco enjoyed snow and smirked when he pictured the immaculately groomed Draco playing in the snow, his hair a mess and his skin flushed from the cold.

His jaw tightened when he realized he would never see that part of Draco. He wasn't going to allow himself to be intimate in any way with the boy, not again. It would hurt the man, but a lot less than it could hurt him later. He felt a twinge of guilt and headed for the shower, grimacing in amusement when he found his towels on the floor and a message written on the mirror with soap:

You taste good.

Yours, Draco M.

He laughed and shook his head. Remus smiled sadly at the message and grabbed the wet wash cloth out of the shower. Trying to ignore the pain in his chest, he lifted the rag and swiped it across the mirror, wiping away the message. He couldn't dwell on how sweet Draco could be if he did it would be too hard to let him go.

Sunday night, he lay staring at the ceiling, his chest aching and his heart beating loudly against his chest. It had been like that the night before as well. It had hurt to sit against the door, listening to Draco knock insistently, his voice low and anxious as he practically begged to be let in.

He'd just closed his eyes and told himself it was for the best. He avoided him completely by taking his meals in his room and just shutting himself in for the weekend. It would be harder when he had to see him during the week but he only had him in class every other day, so he could handle it for the three hours a week.

Harry had been by too and Remus didn't want to see him either. It wasn't that he was angry with him. It was he knew that Harry would try to convince him into giving Draco a chance and he didn't think he could handle that. He felt too weak and would probably listen to him.

Saturday night had been horrible. Remus could not sleep more than two hours, he'd tossed and turned and often woke finding himself reaching across the bed for Draco. Sunday he had done the entire grading for the week and planned two weeks worth of lesson plans ahead of time. He had had to listen to Draco knock on his door almost every hour on the hour and had been tempted to put up a silencing spell around his door.

But he hadn't, he had to listen to Draco's pain to show himself that he was ignoring the boy for his own good.

But something about sleeping on Sunday night seemed ridiculous. Of course he wasn't going to sleep, not without Draco. Why even try? He let out an annoyed groan and sat up, summoning his robes and slippers from the wardrobe. Stretching his stiff body out, he slipped off the bed and put on his robes and slippers.

Grabbing his wand, Remus walked across his chambers and pulled open the door, peeking out into the dark corridor. It was chilly so he pulled his robes tighter around himself. He wandered the corridors quietly and for the first time thank god that he was a professor and could walk around the corridors after hours without getting yelled at.

He wandered past the window where he'd first found Draco sitting the first night. He sat heavily on the wide window sill and rubbed at the fog covering the window so that he could see out at the grounds. The bright moon above him made the fresh layer of snow glitter brightly across the grounds. It was a beautiful sight, and it relaxed him as much as he could be in that moment.

Moony twitched inside him and he knew his eyes were glowing yellow as he stared up at the moon. Only three more days before the full moon and the wolf inside him was itching for the freedom to toss back its head and howl in celebration of his freedom, even just for the one night a month.

Remus had his own reasons for being happy that the full moon was approaching. Perhaps after the full moon had come and gone, Moony would relax and calm inside of him. His presence and thoughts wouldn't have such a huge impact on what he did. Maybe it would be easier to control his feelings for Draco. Maybe he would get over his feelings if there was no opinions and separate feelings pressuring him from inside his own body.

He shook his head and tried to clear the wolf from it. He looked around when he heard soft footsteps and sighed in frustration when he picked up a familiar scent. Harry stepped over to him and sat on the window sill, facing him as he leaned against the corner of the wall.

"How'd you find me?"

"Map." Harry explained holding up the legendary map that Remus and the other marauders had invented in their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"What now Harry?"

"Why are you doing this to him and yourself?"

"Because Harry, I'm trying to protect the both of us."

"From what?"

"From me." Remus sighed and rubbed the fog off the window again, staring down at Hagrids hut, lights flickering in the window.

"From you?" Harry sounded confused and he leaned forward, "But you're the most gentle, caring man I know."

"And I have to control my emotions everyday to keep it that way. Moony is not gentle, he is not caring, he is cruel and he is an animal. He will take whatever he wants without caring what the consequences are. I will not let my emotions control my actions. That would only end up hurting Draco in the end."

"What makes you so sure of that Remus?"

"Because if he has sex with Draco, his wolf would think of him as his mate." Severus's silky voice floated down the corridor as he walked towards them, his eyes cold.

"I don't understand what is so horrible about that!" Harry whispered, reaching up to take Severus's hand.

"Because Harry, if he is not my true mate. Moony would end up leaving him. I would end up leaving him. And once that mate-bond has been made it cannot be broken for the mate. The wolf can leave unscathed for his true mate but for the rest of his life, Draco would be bonded to a man and a wolf who would not reciprocate his love and need." Remus pushed a hand through his hair aggravated, his forehead leaning against the cool window.

He let silence fill the corridor as Harry took it all in and then continued, "And I would not do that to Draco. It's a pain that is completely avoidable. He's in pain now but in less pain than he could be. Again I will not be responsible for ruining his life by bonding him to a werewolf."

"But what about the pain you're in Remus?" Harry's voice was filled with concern and sympathy.

"I'll survive." Remus forced a small smile onto his face as he glanced into Harry's deep green eyes.

"Is there a possibility that he's your true mate Remus?" Harry asked slowly, ignoring the way Severus's hand tightened on his and the sharp look that came along with it.

"I'm not willing to take that chance Harry." His tone was dismissive and he was thoroughly finished with the conversation.

"Let's go Harry…" Severus said quietly, his eyes flashing with the smallest hint of sympathy as he gazed over his colleague.

With a nod Harry let Severus lead him away, though his eyes continuously flickered backed to one of his dad's oldest friends. Neither noticed the young man hidden in the shadows, just around the corner.

His silver eyes were narrowed as he watched his godfather and ex-rival walk away from the werewolf, his werewolf. Draco gave Remus one more cold glance and quickly walked away. His mind was buzzing angrily. He hated when people spoke about him behind his back, like his opinion didn't matter at all.

And Harry, Sev and Remus had been talking about something that concerned his whole life, not just some teenage romance. How dare they?! Like maybe Draco didn't have something to contribute to the conversation? Like it was all Remus's choice? No! This concerned them both. It was both of their decision.

He waited around the corner from Remus's chambers and fumed. He waited for twenty minutes and then heard footsteps coming down the staircase. He caught sight of the tense looking Professor and his jaw tightened angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETE

Remus pulled out his wand to unlock his door and made to step over, into his room when he heard, "I don't get a say in the matter?"

He turned and slowly looked over Draco, noting the anger in his eyes and the tight way he had folded his arms over his chest. Without much thought he realized that Draco must have heard the conversation with Severus and Harry. He sighed and rubbed his fingers into his temples, "Draco…"

"No. Don't "Draco" me! You think I've got no choice in the matter? It's my heart too!" Draco growled out.

"You don't know what could happen! I'm not putting you at risk!" Remus shouted, his eyes turning dark amber and the frown around his lips growing.

"It's not just your choice! I can love you if I want too and you can't do anything about it!"

Remus blinked in surprise when Draco strode forward and kissed him roughly. He felt himself getting pushed back into the room and heard the door being kicked closed. The back of his knee's hit the couch and he fell back, with the now aggressive Draco on top of him.

With a new roughness Draco bit his bottom lip and he let out a low gasp, which gave him time enough to slip his tongue into his mouth. Remus groaned and curled his fingers into the silky soft hair, he pulled sharply and the young man growled and just pushed in to kiss him harder.

Relaxing just for a few moments, Remus let the heat of the kiss rush over him. He could feel the hardness of Draco's erection pushing into hip and shuddered in his arms. He pulled back with a gasp and let his head drop onto the cushions.

Draco nibbled on his neck and whispered, "I want you Remus…I love you, every inch of you."He pushed his hips, pointedly into Remus's and making them both gasp at he erotic feeling of their erections dragging into each others.

Closing his eyes, Remus harshly whispered, "What did you say?"

"I said that I love you." Draco pulled back and stared seriously into Remus's light brown eyes. "So you see I'm willing to take a risk to be with you. I don't want to leave you, not ever."

Staring up into Draco's determined eyes, Remus saw the truth in his eyes. His body warmed pleasantly and inside him, Moony was celebrating wildly. Biting his lip so that excited whimpers wouldn't spill out, Remus sat up, pushing Draco down into his lap. "But you could get really hurt Draco."

"Do you love me?" Draco asked raising a pale, perfectly arched eyebrow at Remus.

"Even if I did…"

"No! I don't want to hear anything other than if you love me or not."

"Yes…" Remus whispered looking away. Guilt flooded through him even as Moony howled happily inside his head at both of their confessions.

"Don't do that. Don't torture yourself Remus. I can't help that I've fallen so wildly and deeply for you. I don't know if it's the same for you, but it's not our faults that we fell in love with each other. So please stop feeling guilty."

Staring up into the wise, silver eyes Remus smiled at how sweet and intelligent Draco was. He leaned in and caressed the soft pink lips with his own, he tipped his forehead against the other mans and whispered, "I love you."

Draco gave a soft, relieved and blissful sigh and tipped his head up so that he could kiss Remus's forehead lightly, his fingers gently massaging his werewolf's head and soft hair. Soft lips pressing against his neck cautiously, made him squirm around on Remus's lap.

Moony slipped through Remus's fazed defenses and nipped at Draco's neck, loving the sharp inhale that bought him. He gazed up at Draco, his gold eyes glittering, and growled, "Mine…"

"Moony…" Draco guessed, his fingers running lightly down the side of Remus's face.

"Draco's mine." Moony growled his words low and challenging. Remus was beginning to fight him for the dominant position in his mind again.

With a small, adoring smile, Draco nodded, "Draco's yours."

Shaking his head to clear it of Moony, Remus blinked, his eyes going back to their normal brown color. "I hate when he does that."

"Mm I don't. He likes me." Draco simpered, his lower body squirming around on Remus's lap. He scooted forward and rubbed his groin into the older mans. "Mm let's get back to this…"

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Remus groaned as his body began moving with Draco's. He felt them rub each other's erections with their own and almost growled at the trousers separating their skin.

"Oh, need skin Remus…" the pink tinged boy whispered huskily.

Without speaking Remus nodded and tried to start pulling at the buttons on Draco's button up shirt. He whimpered when his fumbling, over excited fingers couldn't get the buttons to work and Moony growled inside him, taking control of his mind and body once more. He ripped open the shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere and smirked wickedly at Draco's surprised, "Oh!"

Remus pushed back through and winced at the torn shirt, "I'm sorry…I'll get you a new one!"

With an amused laugh, Draco pressed a thin, elegant finger to the werewolf's lips, "That was the hottest thing ever."

Blushing brightly and ducking his head Remus smiled lightly at how amused Draco was. He glanced up and arched up to let the boy pull his shirt open. He caught the aroused look in those silvery eyes and trembled as his long, thin hands dragged slowly down his shoulder, caressing his collarbone lovingly, then to his defined Pecs where Draco lightly grazed his nipples with his fingernails.

Jerking his hips up in response to the touch of his nipples, made both Draco and he gasp in unexpected heat as their bulges pushed into the others. Once they were capable of breathing normally again, Draco smiled coyly up at his professor before ducking down and flicking the tip of his tongue across the hard pebble that was Remus's nipple.

It was too much for Remus. He grabbed his wand and transformed the couch into a wide bed, ignoring the loud noise it made when one of the sides crashed into his desk. He rolled them so that he was above Draco and pulled the other mans legs out so that they were on either side of his body.

He reached down and anxiously pulled open Draco's pants. He pushed his hand inside the pants and 'finally' touched the weeping erection that had been such a big part of his dreams. He was surprised at the size, Remus figured that when it was soft it would be long and thin, but as it grew hard in his hand, it got much thicker. He listened to Draco's low pitched cry and halted his own moan.

"Leg's around my waist pup." He whispered harshly, dragging his thumb through the pre-come weeping out of the tip of the erection in his hand.

Draco whimpered, his hair messy for the first time, and wrapped his trembling legs around Remus's waist. Remus smiled almost viciously at him and slammed his own groin into Draco's perfectly fit ass, as his hand tugged and glided across his arousal.

He listened to the thump of his body as he dry humped the object of his affection and to Draco's desperate moans. He moved his hand in time to his thrusts and milked the pre-come out, itching to taste it. His own erection was harder than he'd felt it in ages and it was aching to be paid attention to.

"Wait…"

Remus stopped moving and stared down at Draco, his face flushed in the most erotic way he had ever seen. Licking his lips slowly, the slytherin lifted himself onto his elbows and whispered, "I want to taste you when you come."

Raising his eyebrow but letting a soft moan slip through his lips, Remus nodded and pushed Draco back down. He pulled off his pants and watched his silver eyes widen at the impressive size of his cock. He felt a little smug at the nervousness in those eyes but asked, "Do you know what sixty nine-ing is?"

"Yeah…"

"Excellent. Don't move."

Remus positioned himself over his young lover, so that his swaying erection was in front of Draco's face and Draco's was in front of his. He listened to the soft pants the slipped from his lover's mouth and pushed down slightly, hissing as he felt the tip of his cock bounce against soft lips. He pushed again and Draco opened his mouth, swallowing and licking him until he was whimpering and moaning above him.

The man's mouth just felt 'so' damn good around him, his teeth scraping just the tiniest bit, his tongue dragging up and down him like he was the most delicious ice cream cone in the world, and the way he was moaning as he mouthed him, like he'd never had anything as amazing as Remus's cock deep in his mouth before.

He wanted Draco to be feeling the same thing, so he pushed his pants down a bit more and tentatively, dragged a low lick up his shaft, reveling in the taste and heat. He stopped at the tip and let the tip of his tongue flick out to taste the pre-come glittering on it. He sucked it in and both he and Moony moaned at how 'right' it tasted. Draco's moans around his cock turned low and guttural when he took him completely in his mouth and he smirked as best he could around it.

Together they began licking, sucking and mouthing each other's cocks, feeling each whimper, moan and groan their actions elicited as they vibrated throughout their own cocks. Draco's hands were active, clenching his legs first, then rubbing them and then moving up to squeeze and kneed his ass cheeks, earning him a pleasant growl from both man and wolf.

When his squeezes suddenly tensed and grew harder, Remus could feel the boy's orgasm rapidly approaching and deep throated him, adding a rough, and tight sucking motion. Draco pulled off his erection with a pop and cried out, bucking into Remus's mouth and throat, his cries filled with pleasure and the thrill of his release.

Pulling back off Draco's softening erection and swallowing his, almost sweet come, Remus whimpered and tried to control his squirming hips, his own orgasm just inches away from being freed. It took a moment for Draco to recover from coming, but then his mouth was back, pulling and nibbling at the Professors cock.

Thrusting slowly and shallowly into the boys mouth Remus stilled and groaned loudly as his orgasm hit him like a freight train, hard and devastating. He made sure to roll of Draco and land on the bed next to his legs, but one of his hands reached blindly around and he shuddered violently when a soft, warm hand entangled with his own. His eyes had fluttered closed during his orgasm, but he could feel Draco shifting around so that they were lying next to each other, his head on Remus's shoulder.

"Wow…"

Remus smiled lightly and nodded exhaustedly, "I agree with that sentiment."

"You tasted…amazing."

"You really know how to make me blush." Remus whispered, cracking one eye open to peer at a smiling Draco.

"Taste yourself in my mouth." Draco pulled himself up and kissed Remus's mouth slowly, their rush for release finally sated, his tongue dancing with his werewolf's, letting him taste what his come tasted like.

When he pulled back, Remus stared dreamily up at him and affectionately dragged his fingers through his pale, snowy hair, "You are so beautiful."

"I love you…"

"I…I love you too Draco."

"I want to sleep in your bed. And promise me one thing." Draco said as he pulled the sleepy and satisfied off the used to be couch and into his bedroom.

"What is it?"

"Never avoid me for days at a time again…I was distraught without you…"

Remus pulled the blanket over them and pulled Draco flush up against his side, "I won't. I was too alone without you next to me."

"Wake up Remus, were late!"

With a low groan, Remus cracked his eyes open and winced at the brightness coming in from the windows. He rubbed his face and heard Draco rushing around the room, "What time is it?"

"Almost eight, I don't think we'll have time for breakfast."

"What!? How did we sleep so late?"Remus asked anxiously, throwing the blanket off him and jumping off the bed, scrunching his nose at the crunchiness in his pants.

Draco laughed at the expression on his face, "That's how we slept in so late."

"Is there time for a shower?" Remus asked, rushing to his wardrobe and pulling out a clean outfit.

"If we share." Draco grinned wickedly and pulled him by the hand into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Remus grinned and stretched as he watched Draco dress lazily. The boy's libido was simply insatiable. He was brave and thoroughly enjoyed having Remus's attention on him. It made him feel young and refreshed, having Draco's attention on him at all times. His silver eyes were always flickering to him to gaze at him intensely.

He walked over and watched as Draco's fingers button the fifth button slowly. With a slow smile he reached out and grabbed Draco's collar, he pulled him in and whispered, "Draco…You're making us even later."

"Is that so?" Draco grinned, he cuddled up into Remus and licked up his neck, "Mm maybe I don't care. It's not like we're getting to breakfast anyway. We have five minutes."

"We can't do anything in five minutes Draco."

"You can kiss me."

"I suppose I can." Lowering his head, he pulled Draco's collar to the side and pressed his lips against his neck. He nibbled playfully and sucked roughly over the bite. He felt Draco sink into him and sigh happily in his ear. With a smooth move, Remus licked up the middle of Draco's neck and kissed his mouth lightly.

"Mm, nice." Draco smiled against his mouth and pulled back to wink at him. "We are going to be late now."

"Ah. Brat." Remus nipped at his bottom lip before pulling back, tapping his wand against Draco's shirt and watching the entire buttons button themselves.

He strode to the door and let Draco slip out. Draco winked at him as they walked toward the grand staircase and whispered, "I'll see you later love.", before they had to separate with Draco going up to the north tower for Arithmancy and Remus going to the second floor to teach.

Smiling lightly throughout the day, Remus taught his class with an enthusiasm and lightness that apparently he'd been lacking, because each class had beamed at him and jokingly welcomed him back.

He and Draco met up in the Forbidden Forest after eating lunch for a good snog and a little bit of groping. Then he'd gone back to teaching and Draco had gone back to his classes. Remus avoided Severus and Harry's eyes all day, knowing they would notice such a drastic change in his mood from the night before and guess what had caused that change. And with the satisfied and blissfully happy look on Draco's face, it would be easy to guess he was involved.

However he couldn't avoid Draco and Harry being in his last class together. But surprisingly Draco hadn't acted out or even flirted with him in the class, he had acted like everything was normal and nothing had changed.

Remus couldn't help but have a sweet smirk on his lips throughout the class. Honestly just the night before he'd seen Draco's face tossed back in delight at what they'd done the night before. It was hard to act normal, it was hard not to give Draco one of those heated, passionate looks that would make the poor boy whimper and beg him with his looks for a kiss or more.

He caught himself growing hard near the end of the lessons with all his sexual thoughts about his student. He coughed and smiled at the class, "Alright well you've done really well this lesson, no homework besides finishing the reading on the vampire tribe in Scotland."

The class smiled relieved and grateful smiles at him again as they gathered their things and filed out of the classroom. He collapsed into his chair and felt to distinctly familiar looks on him, so he peeked up cautiously.

Harry's eyes were flickering between him and Draco, a small calculating wrinkle in his forehead. Draco was slowly packing his bag, his eyes sneaking up to glance at Remus, he looked frustrated at the fact that Harry was still in the room. Remus swallowed an amused snort and sat up straighter, "Is there something you both need?"

Draco gave him a simply sinful look and Remus rolled his eyes, though another part of his body reacted in a completely different way. Harry on the other hand stepped up to the desk and tried to clearly block Draco out of the conversation, "Er…Remus, did something happen?"

"What do you mean, Harry?" Remus frowned. He and Draco hadn't discussed whether or not they would be telling anyone about their relationship, so he didn't know what to do. He just decided to play dumb.

"I think you know Remus."

Peeking around Harry's shoulder Remus glanced at Draco who was studying them in obvious amusement. He was leaning back against his desk, on hand slowly loosening his school tie. He winked at Remus and sighed loudly, gaining Harry's attention. He stretched his collar and casually stretched his neck, as though he had a kink he was stretching out, but at the same time he revealed a raging red and purple love bite. Remus abruptly recognized it from the night before.

Harry sighed and swiveled around to gaze at Remus with an astonished look on his face, "But…You said…"

"He changed his mind." Draco grinned, his fingers stroking the love mark lovingly.

"Oh and you had nothing to do with that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well…I guess I helped it along. But you know he did most of it." Draco smirked.

"Enough! I'm sitting right here!" Remus growled, a flush covering his face.

Harry and Draco stared at him in surprise and he rubbed his temples. "Were not mated Harry."

Draco scowled at him and whispered, "Yet."

"But you're considering it?" Another voice joined theirs and the three looked around.

Severus stood in the doorway a deadly serious look on his face. Remus studied him for a long moment and nodded heavily, "I am."

"I hope you know that if it ends with Draco being hurt…I'll kill you." Severus said in a completely calm and honest tone, his eyes hard and sincere.

"I acknowledge that Severus." Remus dipped his head in a low nod.

"As long as you know that. Come along Harry, this is none of our business." Severus was taking deep breaths and seemed to willing himself to keep a hold on his temper.

Harry grabbed his bag and scrambled over to him, quickly taking his hand. He gave Remus a nervous smile and let Severus yank him out of the room. Remus stared at the spot the left and didn't see Draco move until he was next to him. Draco smiled up at him softly and whispered, "You're considering mating with me?"

"Of course, I love you." Remus returned the soft smile and brushed the pad of his thumb across his cheek. "But it won't be for awhile Draco."

"You mean…No sex?" Draco pouted.

"Sorry love, no. But you know…There are other things that we can do that can give you pleasure, give us pleasure." Remus purred into Draco's ear, his face rubbing roughly against Draco's smooth, soft neck.

"Oh yeah?" Draco's hand gripped Remus's hip.

"There is one thing you could do for me…"

"Anything." Draco panted eagerly.

Remus smirked against his neck, "Drop out of my class."

Draco jerked back in confusion, "What?!"

"I can't be your professor and your lover Draco you know that."

"But I love Defense classes." Draco pouted, his silver eyes begging sweetly.

"Then isn't it a good thing that your lover is a Defense against the Dark art's Professor." Remus grinned wickedly, bringing one hand up to his mouth to suck lightly and very suggestively on Draco's pinky.

"I suppose." Draco melted, his eyes locked on the sight of his finger being nibbled on.

Remus pulled back, "Dinner in my rooms?"

"Our rooms?" Draco corrected him.

"Yes. Our room."

Four months later and Draco and Remus had still yet to have sex. They had a passionate sexual relationship and kept each other very satisfied. But it was getting to the point where Draco wanted…NO he needed Remus to have sex with him.

Every single look they gave each other was heated, burning, and needy. And as they were often told by Harry, the air around them was simply crackling with sexual passion. He also included that they had better get it on before they exploded. Draco had glowered at him and growled that he'd been trying to!

They spent every night together in the same bed, and every morning in the same shower, he was practically hard twenty four seven! But every time they got close to finally doing it, Remus would pull away and pant out that they couldn't.

Well he'd had just about enough of that. He wanted Remus. He needed to be with him completely. He knew that Remus was afraid of mating with each other to soon, but he knew it was right. They were happy together and he knew they would always be together, they loved each other. So he wanted Remus to mate with him, make it official.

So one Friday after classes, Draco hurried back to their rooms, warning Harry not to come bother him and Remus that weekend, and waited for his lover to come back to their room. He waved his wand around, decorating their bedroom with lit chocolate candles, (he knew Remus's love for chocolate almost surpassed his love for Draco), changed the shabby bedclothes with silky, gold ones, and opened the window wide so that moon and stars shined through.

He stripped himself and lay seductively back on the bed, knowing Remus would come soon, looking for him. He even nibbled on a piece of Remus's favorite Honeydukes chocolate. He wanted his lover to taste it in his mouth.

Soon enough he heard the door to their front rooms opening and then Remus call out, "Draco? Are you here?" He heard Remus sniff loudly and then let out a happy sigh, "Mm, it smells like chocolate in here."

Draco rolled his eyes and listened to the older man walk towards the bedroom. The door opened and he put on a sultry look, one that always made Remus immediately want him. Remus stopped in the doorway, his eyes going wide and then narrowing lustily.

He leaned against the doorjamb, his hand pulling at his tie and his lips quirking up, "Well this is…Nice."

"Just nice?" Draco pouted at Remus, his tongue dragging up the edge of the chocolate seductively.

"What are you up to Draco?" The older man raised an eyebrow at him, moving very slowly closer to the bed.

"I can't just surprise my lover with a little mid day shag?" Draco asked sitting up on his knees and wriggling his fingers around, motioning for Remus to move closer.

Of course his words halted Remus's movements and a wrinkle of suspicion wriggling between his eyebrows. "Shag, Draco?"

"Well…" Draco bit his bottom lip and leaned forward to grab Remus's cloak. He pulled him close and slowly unbuttoned his cloak. "I love you and…I need you. Is there really anything else you need to ask?"

"Draco…"

"Shush." Draco pushed his fingers into Remus's lips. He leaned in and kissed his neck, feeling Remus sigh contentedly. He dragged his teeth across his lovers pulse and bit down on his shoulder muscle lightly.

"You're incorrigible." His lover sighed out, pushing him back onto the bed. He ran his hands dragged down his body, his eyes twinkling as they gazed at him, "Beautiful."

"Yes and this beautiful boy is horny, so…Let's get it on." Draco whimpered his hard on already twitching.

"I'm…Not sure…"

"You'll love me forever, wont you?"

"Of course."

"Then make it official. Besides I need you inside me already! I feel like I'm going insane with all my hormones!" Draco wriggled impatiently on the bed.

"We'll see." Remus pulled his clothes off and slid up the snowy white boy's body, dropping kisses onto his stomach, chest, and neck. Draco reacted to him in a completely erotic way that he growled and reached down to touch his hard on. He groaned in surprise at how hard he was, how he was already dripping with pre-cum. It usually took him a little more effort to get Draco to this point where he was wriggling around on the bed, begging for more.

"Hm, eager are we?"

Draco resisted his urge to roll his eyes and push his hips up, driving his erection deeper into Remus's hand. "Do something…"

He moved his hand up and down, and Draco let Remus jerk him for a few minutes before grabbing his hand and moving it forcefully down between his legs. Remus closed his eyes and rubbed lightly at his lover's entrance. Draco moaned and arched up into his touch. Reaching over for his discarded wand, Remus muttered a quick cleansing and lubricating spell and pushed his finger in, loving the warmth and tightness of his hole.

"More…" Draco moaned, his face growing pink and shiny.

After stretching a little more with his finger, he pulled it out and pushed in another finger. Moving his fingers quickly and roughly the way he knew Draco liked it. He brushed against the bundle of nerves deep inside him and felt Draco tighten around him, a low groan pushing out of him.

"More!"

"Draco…" Remus pulled up to stare at his slightly desperate looking lover and moved his fingers out.

"Please Remus. I need to be a part of you forever. I love you so much it hurts!"

A low level of pressure filled Remus's gut and as he looked down at Draco he searched his eyes, he could see everything that he loved about his life staring straight back up at him. He was so afraid of hurting Draco, but now he could see that he was hurting him. Making him think that he didn't love him enough to share his life with him, to commit completely to him, and he didn't want that. He wanted Draco to be as happy as he was. And he couldn't be afraid anymore. He wanted to share his life with Draco and that meant including him in his choices.

He couldn't be afraid anymore. He loved him too much to let his worries overcome his relationship with Draco.

"I love you Draco…" He whispered as his arm reached down to pull Draco's legs up. He draped one of them over his shoulder, rubbed lube onto his erection and pushed in, in one swift motion.

Draco let out a low moan and Remus growled as he felt Moony build up inside him, his body quivering with need. Moony growled happily inside him at finally mating with his mate, and Remus answered his growl again.

He began moving in and out roughly and shuddered at how good Draco felt around him, it was like he sheathed him perfectly. Draco's arms snaked up around him and his nails dragged down his back, small whimpering noises pulling out of him.

Aiming for Draco's prostate with every thrust, Remus could hear himself grunting lightly, and slightly wolfish noises mixed with them. He groaned and let his lover pull him down for a long kiss. His hips jerked when Draco moved to meet his thrusts and he pulled back, burying his face in his neck. He could feel his lover's quickly approaching orgasm.

Moony took over in his mind and he growled lightly, his body stilling and his teeth closed over Draco's neck. He heard Draco whimpering at the loss of movement, and pushed in until he was completely sheathed inside him, "Draco…"

"Moony?" Draco whispered harshly.

Reaching down, Moony grabbed his young mate's erection and circled his fingers around the base, holding back his orgasm. He knew it was essential for the both of them to come at once for the mating ceremonies work.

As he thrust in and out roughly and let his own orgasm build closer. He felt it reach the cusp of explosion and let go out of Draco's' erection, growling out, "Come. Draco, come!"

Draco whimpered and Remus growled loudly as they came. A tight, hot, velvety feeling covered them like a blanket, a silky, tingly feeling wrapping around their erections and chests. Draco gasped and Remus/Moony howled at the mating feeling building up inside them.

"Remus!" Draco cried out, wrapping his fingers through Remus's.

The bond through them thrummed, almost violently. They'd had a bond before, but the bond between them now, was soul deep and made their hearts beat rapidly. It was almost frightening how their hearts slowed to make it so their heart beats match. Draco whimpered lightly and squeezed their fingers tightly. Remus clung to Draco and sighed as normalcy returned to their bodies.

He pulled out and pulled Draco closer to him, "are you okay?'

"My…heart matches yours."

"Yeah, our bodies match each other's now."

"Oh."

Remus felt a moment of blind panic and he pulled away slightly, "I'm…Sorry."

"For what?" Draco asked lightly.

"You regret it don't you?"

Draco sat up and looked down at him, "No I was just surprised Remy. I just feel so close to you now. It's like you're here inside me, always."

"That's what it feels like for me too." Remus bit his bottom lip, "Were apart of each other now, forever."

Scooting closer, Draco dropped a light kiss to his head and sighed happily, "Oh, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Remus buzzed with joy, Moony purring happily in agreement, "You mean it?"

"Of course! I love you so much, this just intensifies it!"

"I love you too!"Remus pulled him down and nuzzled into his neck.

"Mm go on, say it."

"Say what?" Remus glanced into his silver eyes in confusion.

"That I'm a genius." Draco laughed.

"Oh, that's what I'm supposed to say huh?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, yes you're a genius."

"I know. I'm a Malfoy, were always geniuses."

"Really?"

"Do you doubt that?"

"Not right now I don't. I love you a lot."

"You better."

The End.


End file.
